


I Got You

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [13]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Face seeks comfort after a near-disaster.
Relationships: H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock & Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to Season 1, Episode 11: One More Time

YES! OHMIGOD, YES!! YYYEEESSSS!!!! Face shrieked as he came hard inside his willing lover. He found himself in an unusual situation. Making love to Murdock. On top. Usually it was the other way around, by preference and mutual consent. It was different today…

Yesterday he had almost died. Not for the first time – that happened a lot. But yesterday he had stared death in the face knowing that his lover was thousands of miles away. That his lover would never know what had happened. That he would never again be able to say the words, show Murdock how much he meant…

Another of Hannibal’s Plans gone to Hell in a handbasket. Crazy mission. No backup. Lousy Intel. SNAFU. Zero help on the horizon, and Face had ended up in front of a firing squad… who weren’t listening to a word he said. The charm offensive cut no ice whatsoever. Except to score him a lit cigarette… _‘maybe this will work…’_ BA had managed to pierce the fuel drum and Face had spit the lit smoke as far as he could – only to watch in despair as it extinguished on hitting the pool of petrol. _‘Right, that’s it, then. End of the road. No hope now…’_ Face had squared his shoulders as far as possible with his hands bound behind his back at that uncomfortable angle, widened his stance, locking his muscles, taken a deep breath and looked his murderers in the eye. Prepared, as best he could be, to take it like a man. He sucked that breath in even further and held it as he heard the hammers go back…

But, suddenly, everything had changed, and he had no clue how it happened. Hannibal and BA were there; gunfire everywhere but not hitting him; the bad guys were taken down; Murdock was hovering over him in a chopper and he was being scooped in… How the hell had that happened? He didn’t know, but he gave thanks, nevertheless.

On the long trip home he hardly saw Murdock at all. Murdock was busy in the cockpit. They made eye contact once and it said: _‘Are you okay, muchacho?’_ from a worried Murdock; and _‘Yeah, I’m fine, baby,’_ with a reassuring smile, which didn’t fool his lover for a minute, from Face. Then he sat in the back, alone; making the necessary responses, doing his job, giving nothing away; waiting.

Then it was finally over. BA dropped them off at Face’s beach house and they waved goodbye. No words were spoken. They turned to each other as soon as they were inside – a desperate kiss at first; holding tight, devouring. Then they were frantically unbuttoning, unzipping, pulling, shedding their own and each other’s clothing desperately; never breaking the kiss. When they ended up in the bedroom it was Face, uncharacteristically, who threw Murdock down on his back, hastily prepared both of them and thrust inside. Murdock relaxed completely and allowed him to take control, totally enjoying the moment and the unaccustomed wildness of his usually gentle and compliant partner. Enjoying the orgasm that had blown his mind minutes later…

Face collapsed onto Murdock’s chest with a sob. Murdock wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, holding him gently but firmly, feeling the tremors running through the lean body that had nothing to do with the aftershocks of orgasm.

“It’s okay, baby, I got you,” he said quietly into Face’s ear. The fair head was buried in the pilot’s shoulder and he could feel the scalding tears dripping onto his skin and running down his chest. Murdock moved one hand up to the back of Face’s head, smoothing his hair, and pulled the other firmly across his waist. He tightened his grip.

“I got you, and I won’t ever let you go,” he said firmly.

Face raised his head slightly, his eyes wide and bright with tears as he looked into Murdock’s eyes.

“I was really dead this time. I gave up. I wasn’t scared at all. I was ready for it…” Face whispered, the tears overflowing and running down his cheeks. “But then…” he continued, wonderingly, “…then you came and saved me. Like I was Maid Marion or something.” The little sniffle was a giggle.

Murdock tightened his grip even further, reached up and planted a kiss on the tip of Face’s nose. “I’ll always come for you, baby. Always…”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 6th: Aftercare.


End file.
